gods_baitfandomcom-20200213-history
The North West
The North West is the western region of the upper Bahlmorean continent. It's one of the few largely unexplored frontiers of the entire continent thanks to harsh weather and terrain that's nearly impossible to navigate through. A significant reason why this region has barely been touched by humans is because of the ridiculously thick rocky forests filled with so much undergrowth it's impossible to go through with a horse or a wagon, forcing one to go on foot. Similar to the far northern region, the region consists of dense coniferous forests and temperate rainforests in the eastern end and to the far western end, it's a relatively uncharted treacherous wasteland, known to some as The Black Wastes. Those who traveled that far either came back completely different people or never come back at all. The Eastern End The eastern end of the region is much less harsh and unforgiving than the western side. The region holds countless farms and villages, dotting the country side. Once where Fornwood stood a mighty forest is now made up of farmland. From the grassy green rolling hills of Sunderford to the Throat, the thin bridge that connects the two continents together and where green grass becomes yellow and dry, it's not too hard to find people there. Here temperatures reach about 25-35°F in the dead of winter and around 70-85°F in the summer. For most, the winter may be cold but it's tolerable and the foot of snow the region gets annually isn't much to complain about. In the spring and fall, however, the region experienes a very heavy amount of rainfall. Anything past Liar's Lake is basically no man's land with very little to no civlization. One might find hunters and trappers scrounging around in those areas, but other than that it's just nothing. Not even snow priests exist in that region. The Western End Mazelike forests with seemingly no end. Miles and miles of just snow and ice. Towering perilous mountains that rise like a god's spinal cord. The Western End is considered one of the most inhospitable and uninhabitable regions of the entire continent, even more than the far north. Large dangerous animals like direwolves and andal bears dwell within these forests, but even these beasts don't venture past the Crimson Barrier. What lies beyond the Crimson Barrier is unknown to many. Some say it use to be green and lively, filled with the most fertile soil in the land until something sinister befell. Miles and miles of either black rock or ice are what lay there now. There is a forest that exists, one even more sinister than Mistwood. One unnamed forest that made of trees that are completely black as if they had been burned or touched by Sekir himself. No one knows if any tribes or civilization lays beyond the Bloody Moor and if there was, there is no telling what language they speak or what their culture is like; there is very little to no evidence even explaining what lies past the blackened forest. Apparently, if one even somehow encounters upon this information, there is an ancient castle that lies at the edge of the continent. Its architecture is grotesque, made of rock sculpted and molded af it was iron at a forge. No one knows what lies inside. Notable Locations * Bloody Moor *Crimson Barrier *Foxwood *Greywater Gulf *Land of Ice *Liars Lake *Little Hill *Mackry *Statton Category:The North West Category:Locations